Petition of the Heart
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE] A 3piece ficlette on Minto and Zakuro. A confessional letter. A response. The result. Minto wants to tell Zakuro something before she leaves how will the idol react? Shoujoai. Pls R&R.
1. Wish for Me

A/N: n.n Alo! My one and only Tokyo Mew Mew fic, for ye enjoyment. I have my reasons for going out on a limb and writing about this, but let's just leave it at, if I don't do it now, right after I've seen it, I'm bound to forget. n.n So with that said...! n.n

Warnings: This shalt be a shoujo-ai, girl-girl love, story between Zakuro (the purple maiden ranger :P) and Minto (the blue maiden ranger). If you don't like that... well... don't come in. Or if you're iffy, read it anyway for the love of love. n.n It's not like I'm thoroughly explicit or anything. PG save for the shoujo-ai idea in and of itself, really.

Oh, and you could say there are quite a bit of spoilers, despite this story being only 3 chapters long.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own.

**Petition of the Heart**

Chapter One.

_My Dearest Onee-sama,_

_It's been a while since we've last made contact, hasn't it? Our days together at the Mew café seem like a dream from just the other night... but in reality... have you noticed? It's been five years._

_I'm the age you were when you became a... only your eyes read this, I hope, but I still fear even mentioning IT an employee of the café. It's a wonder, you know, because ever since I started stopping by the day-care (remember the little girl that wanted to be just like you?) on a regular basis, I've been leaving behind bits and pieces, passing on advice I once heard you utter._

_The way I feel now... was this how you felt? Able to give others encouragement, despite having no successful endeavor to speak from? To know the right path only by assuming it was a product of the choices you turned down?_

_I've tried my hand, at the dating game, I mean. After all, boys confess their love so often to me, and without you- no, without all the girls, there's not much reason for me to decline, is there? If I want company. After all, I'm not a high-school idol like you. Well, like you were. Now you're just a super popular young idol, aren't you?_

_My ballet has won me awards in that field, and I apparently have admirers, though not quite so much as you. Considering my field, I have far more female admirers of my talent than the male who appraise me for the good grace that being a rich prima donna has bestowed upon me._

_But it never works out, those dates. I've even hesitantly tried dating the more courageous girls who confessed, but it's always the same. I'm too arrogant. Too cold. When I'm not ignoring them, I'm insulting them. I was still in contact with Ichigo when they first started saying that. And you know what? She agreed with them. Though she also said I'm plenty nicer once I'm with people I trust. Which hasn't been happening._

_Maybe there's something about being forced together for a common goal that brought us all together on the inside as well. I will always remember your smile, your genuine smile- not the one you show on TV. I will never forget the fun we all had together._

_Why can't I find anyone like that anymore? Were girls like us really that rare? That special DNA that gave us strength... and the will to carry on?_

_I lost my will before, didn't I? I still remember that night... when I opened my window and saw you there. Your voice was so cold... but your eyes..._

_No, I imagined it. Never mind._

_I think I thanked you then, but I want to thank you again now. Remembering your words, your lesson, I can plow through any trouble that comes to me now. Tests? No problem. Juggling ballet, my new part-time, school, and my feeble attempts at dating? More than easy._

_But... does that count? I mean... I've never really had trouble with that to begin with._

_Ne... Onee-sama... I need your help. Your advice._

_Forgive me if it is impertinent to ask for that which you gave, so long ago, freely._

_I'm so confused._

_No, confused isn't the right word. I know exactly how I feel. I just don't know what to do with it._

_It's been a while, and I'm not like Ichigo (I hope) wearing my love on my sleeve, so let me give you a background._

_I'm in love. Have been for a long time. But because it's a girl, I didn't want to do anything with it. And now, now that I'm leaving the country soon, we may never get a chance to see what could be._

_As far as I know, she's straight. No, she's just not interested in love with her work as it is, but the assumption is that she's straight. You taught me, didn't you? That I have to believe in them if I love them. If I trust them. So... for now... let's just say I believe. I believe I have a chance... I just don't know how to bring it about._

_She's a beautiful gi- no, woman now. I watch her from the distance, listen for news of her, but I don't talk to her anymore. I don't dare talk of her either, lest someone in this populous high school learn my secret. And I miss her every free second as a result._

_Maybe that's the real reason my love life never goes down the right path. I'm already too far gone in the other direction._

_I was friends with her, once upon a time. At least, I like to think that I was. It was never really said out loud, as if it were taken for granted._

_When it comes to her, I don't want to take anything for granted._

_But if I don't, there's nothing left for me to take._

_I respect her more than any other person I've ever known, yes, to an extent, even more so than my dear brother, though I love him still. In a different way._

_I... what else do I say? The more time I spend away from her, the more I dwell on the past we had together. I don't want that. I mean, I want our memories, but I would rather look toward the future. Does my future have light in it, Onee-sama? It's so foggy and unclear to me right now that I don't know anymore._

_Please help me. I don't want to give her up- Kami-sama knows I've tried, but I just can't. Especially not now. But I don't see how things could possibly change in a way that would let us be together._

_This letter has gone on too long. You're probably tired of listening to me now, I'm sure, if you've even gotten this far. I'm sorry._

_I leave for America in a week. I'll be away from Japan for 24 months on a special boarding program. By private jet from the Nikihara Airport. At seven in the morning. It's already parked in the east wing in wait._

_This... ending this isn't easy for me... but I have to do it. I have to believe. ... I want to believe._

_Onee-sama... No... I shouldn't call you that anymore. You're not really my sister, and the title, however much I've used it in the past, will be obsolete soon._

_I love you. (Daisuki.)_

_No. I said that before, and it didn't seem to get across what I meant._

_I love you. (Aishiteru.)_

_Not like a fan. Not like a sibling. Not like an important friend. Though I love you in those ways too, just not as much._

_Aishiteru. Aishiteru. I believe that if I write it enough, I'll eventually be able to say it in person. One day. But for now I am a coward, driven to only tell you this on paper._

_Paper that, as long as it is not burned, will live on forever. Well, until it fades away with time. But that will be long after both of us are dead, and then it won't matter so much anymore._

_Aishiteru, On- Za... Zakuro. Zakuro._

_I hope this letter finds you before I leave._

_I hope, beyond all measure of logic, that some sort of response, no matter what it may be, finds me before I leave._

_One more time... Aishiteru, Zakuro._

_Say... Sayonara (Goodbye.)_

_Yours Forever,_

_Minto Aizawa._

_-.-.-_

Minto looked at the envelope in her hands. She bit her lip, delaying the task before her. She traced the sticker of her swallow that she had found, the little bird that sealed the envelope's contents. She stared hard at it.

Then, closing her eyes, she released the paper into the box, letting it mix with thousands of other letters waiting to be received by the lovely Zakuro.

Clenching her hands, Minto walked away, back into the car.

-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: End first chapter. If this goes the way I want, there will only be two other chapters. Let's see how that plan goes.


	2. Wait for Me

A/N: Back again. Here we go. Thank you for the reviews! n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, because stealing a child means I have to feed it too. At least this way, I can spoil it and then give it to the mother when the child gets unruly. And this is all beside the point.

Petition of the Heart

Chapter Two.

Minto looked around nervously. There was no one there. She hadn't told anyone else that she was leaving. No, she had told them, just so they knew in case they ever wanted to look for her, but she had lied to them, saying she was actually leaving tomorrow when she wasn't. The jets engines were already warming up.

6:38.

It was too much to hope for after all, wasn't it?

"Ojou-sama, it's time to board."

Minto smiled softly. "I know."

But she still waited.

6:45.

"Ojou-sama..."

"Just a little longer," Minto whispered, "Just let me wait a little longer... please."

The old woman bowed. "Of course, Ojou-sama."

Minto smiled a little. She said that as if she knew why Minto was waiting. What she was waiting for. But she hadn't told anyone that either. It was her secret. Hers, and only one other's.

6:59.

_She's not coming._ That thought rang again and again in Minto's mind. She turned around. Towards the jet that awaited her. The lonesome future that would continue to stretch out before her.

7:05.

She reached the top of the staircase.

The jet engines were roaring to life. Her caretaker calmly asked her to buckle in for the take off. The door closed, the staircase rolled away.

Minto fought back tears as she leaned her head back. It was over. Assuredly over now. _She_ wanted nothing to do with her.

7:21.

"Ojou-sama?"

Minto groggily looked up.

The old woman smiled at her. "You may take off your seatbelt now if you wish, Ojou-sama."

Minto didn't quite see the point in doing so, but she did, out of mindless boredom.

7:23.

"Ojou-sama?"

She didn't even bother to look up this time, her eyes captured by the clouds as they rolled past. "Mm?"

"The co-pilot told me just now. Someone dropped off this letter for you before you arrived and..."

Minto snapped her eyes open, a startling turnabout of emotions crashing onto the banks of her mind. "What? Where?"

She saw the crisp off-white envelope on a platter in the old woman's hands.

She bent over and snatched the piece, dignity be darned with yarn.

She caught herself before she could rip it open. The handwriting was hers no doubt. On the back, as if mimicking her, there was no name, but instead, a sticker to seal it. A wolf.

She carefully peeled apart the flap from the envelope's base, preserving the sticker. When she finally had it open, a nostalgic scent of... lilacs filled her nostrils.

There was no doubt about it; this was from Zakuro. Her beloved Zakuro.

7:28.

Minto carefully took out the neatly folded paper, bare of lines yet neatly written. Bare of cute designs or other distractions. Just her words to affect her.

7:30.

Minto finally stopped staring at the paper itself and began to read.

-.-.-

_Minto,_

_I received your letter midst the usual fan mail, but it must have been fate's blow that made me read it last. Forgive me also for not seeing you off, but I had a very early appointment the day of._

_Nevertheless, since you are an old comrade, I will respond to your letter with the same detail and intimate level of trust that you gave me with yours._

_You're right. It has been quite a long time. To be honest, I think back on those days as well, when I'm not completely tired out or otherwise preoccupied. Ichigo drops by every now and then, batting through the security to get to me. It's quite amusing to watch on the security camera footage. Perhaps I shall send it to you, since you have been so kind as to also give me your new address._

_Congratulations on taking that opportunity, by the way._

_Lettuce and Pudding... I've never had a reason to be particularly close to them, so I'm not entirely surprised that we went our separate ways once we were allowed to._

_I do remember the day care, actually. And I receive letters from Momoka-chan more frequently than any of my other fans. She's one of the few that I really take the time to reply to as well. Aside from this letter._

_I would wonder why Momoka-chan doesn't mention your comings, but of course, I know the answer. I happen to remember the letter she sent me that told me how much more time her parents were spending with her, even before she grew out of that day-care center._

_You... you may be right, about the way I gave advice. And something tells me you already know, but I still have had no serious romantic interests to this day._

_Though I just said that, let me slip into my old role once again and say... there is always a reason to decline. Because to decline and hurt once is better than to accept and hurt the other repeatedly. But like you, I too have 'tried' and failed to date for long. Incidentally, their reasoning was that no matter what I said, my eyes looked cold, unfeeling. Odd that you might have seen something different. But then again, I've changed a little since I met you all, and I was talking of the attempts before our meeting._

_During the time that we five were together, there was also talk of how all I did was work. I can't imagine why they would say that, when my mornings, afternoons, and some evenings were taken up by photo shoots and relations thereof, my otherwise free afternoons were taken for the café, the few free week days I had devoted to school, and then our 'real' work at any given time of day._

_Looking back on it, I do wonder where the time went. Now, of course, I just have a bit more of school to worry about, and then I can decide where my history as a popular figure will take me. And the café work and the important job we were assigned is behind me as well._

_Again, remembering that when I started this letter, I promised to be just as honest as you, I admit, I do wonder what I've been doing these last few years. It seems... oddly empty, looking back on nothing significant._

_Sometimes I wonder that as well- where the honest people are in the world. I've heard that honest people actually far outnumber the crooked, but they never show their face for long for the famous. Maybe that was the real reason I was touched by Ichigo's claim that day. Her honesty. All I can say for either of us is... it's a game of patience. Think like a predator, pursue like a friend._

_Sometimes I wonder if there are still noticeable traces of gray wolf in my blood. I just had a craving for meat, writing that last bit._

_You aren't the only one who lost their will at one point or another. It was perfectly understandable given our circumstances. But I believe that having the strength to admit faltering, is just what we need to build our strength once we've found our way again._

_In regards to the rest of your letter..._

_Thank you._

_Thank you for your feelings._

_Thank you for telling me._

_Thank you for the memories._

_As the memory just came to me, I apologize (though late I know it is) for calling you annoying that night we essentially first met. That was uncalled for, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But now that you have your own fan base of sorts, I hope you can understand how I generically feel towards them. And to think of teaming up with one of them..._

_But you're different. To me. And in general._

_I never thought you were annoying in the least. Except maybe for a few instances, but I've let those go, in my mind._

_I remember that day, when you told me you loved me. Had loved me._

_I've never been very good with confessionals._

_But... you amazed me, in that moment. In your touch, I felt your emotions surging through, from your eyes as well. I was at a loss for words in face of it._

_From that day on, every time someone told me they loved me, I thought of you, of your face, the moment those same words touched your lips._

_I've turned down every single one of them since that day._

_When asked for a reason, from them personally or a friend, I can never give the answer. But maybe I can now, after reading your letter._

_I was a coward for not answering you directly when you told me you loved me._

_I won't be a coward again after being told just as clearly if not more so._

_But forgive me for not knowing how to respond positively to something I've rejected for so long._

_To say "I love you too (Aishiteru)" would be a lie. I've never really thought of you that way. If you haven't noticed, there would have been so many things that could go wrong, if I had said this five years ago. Minors. Same-sex. Tabloids. Our age difference alone. You see? It would have been impossibly hard to cope with, and... a part of me... beside the part that knew from the start of your feelings... said I didn't want to lose you to that. To all the things going against us._

_I don't know if I love you. I'm certainly more fond of you than any of the other girls from the café. And to answer your unasked question, you're right in that it's only an assumption that I'm straight. But at the same time, I'm aware that love can come from anywhere, whether you look for it or not. So a long time ago, I decided that gender wouldn't matter to me, as long as I had the right feelings for the person in question. So don't worry about that, too much._

_I plan to start fading away from the limelight sometime in the space of this year. I don't really care to go out with a bang; quietly will last longer and come sooner. I hope so, at least._

_And in two years, you'll be eighteen, won't you? Age difference matters less at that point._

_Isn't it amazing, what can disintegrate in the wind... in just two years?_

_There's a saying I know that says when it comes to love, one should only come 90 of the way and wait. The other 10 must come from the other._

_Since you made the first step, that first 90, and are waiting, here is my answer._

_I'll wait for your return. When that day comes, I will come find you._

_And I will tell you my answer in person._

_Sorry for making you wait more, put patience is virtue._

_I wasn't sure what I could do to make the wait shorter but..._

_For now, I'll give you a tentative, tentative- mind you- affirmation._

_Suki. (I like you)_

_Sincerely,_

_Zakuro_

_P.S. Here too is my private contact information. As long as what was written in these two letters is never mentioned in that time, I would be more than happy to exchange letters or phone calls with you. As they are private lines, my fan mail does not permeate it so thickly, and so if you do make use of it, I will be able to read it much sooner. Though, yes, my email is included as well, and that is much faster altogether._

_P.P.S. I like your sticker. I was suddenly struck by the fact that I had none of my own, and actually had agents combing the city for them. Little did I know, an agent on vacation found them in Kyoto of all places. But now I have a roll of my wolves, and I'm childishly content like I haven't been for oh so long. And I feel that I have you to thank, though I hardly believe you to be likewise childish. Ar-i-ga-tou. (Thanks.)_

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8—8-8-8

A/N: Another chapter draws to an end. Can you guess why this is only three chapters long?


	3. Wrapped Around Me

A/N: The final chapter. Two years have passed. Oh, for reference, Kotori means little bird or birdie like koinu means little dog or puppy. -chan is an endearment for people you are close to, children, or childhood friends. Or, you know, gal friends. Some sources also say that -chan is a term used to describe cute, personified things. Like chibis.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine to own.

Petition of the Heart

Chapter Three.

_Online Transcript:_

_KotoriM: It's decided._

_ZFWulf: When?_

_KotoriM: I should arrive by 3PM._

_ZFWulf: ..._

_KotoriM: What's wrong?_

_ZFWulf: I have a meeting then._

_KotoriM: Oh..._

_KotoriM: How's work?  
ZFWulf: **laugh **Easy, compared to high school._

_KotoriM: I thought the 'real world' was supposed to be harder?_

_ZFWulf: Maybe for others who weren't _born _in the real world._

_KotoriM: ... You told me about your past... but I still can't quite believe it._

_ZFWulf: ... It's alright if you don't. It's behind me now, anyway._

_ZFWulf: About your arrival day... didn't you say before that the jet lag was terrible?_

_KotoriM: ...Yeah?_

_ZFWulf: Why don't you go home to relax and reorient yourself a bit._

_ZFWulf: I can meet you for dinner._

_KotoriM: ... Really? It's alright? In public I mean?_

_ZFWulf: **laugh** The meeting that same afternoon is in public too, you know. And yes, it'll be fine._

_ZFWulf: Are you worried?_

_KotoriM: Worried? Why would I be worried? I'm being invited out to dinner by my dear Onee-sama._

_KotoriM: Sorry, I slipped again._

_ZFWulf: It's alright. I don't really mind._

_KotoriM: ... where and what time?_

_ZFWulf: Hmm... How about Le Chatel at eight? I can pick you up..._

_KotoriM: **flustered laugh** No, no, you don't have to do that! I'll meet you there._

_ZFWulf: Are you sure?_

_KotoriM: Of course._

_ZFWulf: Mm... a total of seven years... I can hardly wait to see how you've grown up._

_KotoriM: ... I _did _send you an updated picture, you know._

_ZFWulf: I know. And I still haven't opened it. I'd rather wait for the real thing. It's more fun that way._

_KotoriM: More fun?_

_KotoriM: What am I, a game?  
ZFWulf: No... but I want to make proper use of my newly learned skill._

_ZFWulf: Though, now that I think on it, I would draw a bit too much attention if I did that inside the restaurant. Hmm..._

_KotoriM: ...?_

_ZFWulf: Never mind. I'll just be discreet. So tell me._

_KotoriM: Tell you what?_

_ZFWulf: Are there any long term effects of your time abroad, now that it's over?_

_KotoriM: ... I got a tan._

_ZFWulf: **laugh** That's not really what I meant..._

_KotoriM: **grin **I know. I'm forcing you to imagine how I look now._

_ZFWulf: Interesting game. Okay. Go for it._

_KotoriM: I usually leave most of my hair down, but I have some of it tied back and colored with a broach._

_ZFWulf: Ever per chance, the one I gave you two Christmases ago?_

_KotoriM: That one's my favorite. **Heart**_

_ZFWulf: **laugh** Well that's good to know._

_KotoriM: My hair comes down to the middle of my back now._

_ZFWulf: And what are you wearing?_

_KotoriM: **blush**_

_ZFWulf: Kotori-chan?_

_KotoriM: O-Onee-sama... It's late..._

_ZFWulf: Ending so soon?  
KotoriM: No! No, don't go! It's just... **blush** I'm... I already prepared to go to sleep, so what I'm wearing..._

_ZFWulf: **wolfish grin** Ko-to-ri-cha-n Tell me._

_KotoriM: **whispers softly** It's a new pale blue negligee... it came with a robe, but as that is transparent as well... it's a bit cold. The heater is on though, so I should be all right._

_ZFWulf: "As well"?_

_KotoriM: **larger blush** O-Onee-sama!_

_ZFWulf: Mm... do you like it?_

_KotoriM: ...Well... yes... the fabric is soft... it tickles a little when I move a lot... and... as to how it looks... **blushes again**_

_ZFWulf: Well that settles it then. Make sure to pack it in your overnight bag._

_KotoriM: Onee-sama...?_

_ZFWulf: Yes?_

_KotoriM: Why...?_

_ZFWulf: No reason, especially. I just want you to be able to sleep in something you like._

_KotoriM: ..._

_ZFWulf: You know, I suddenly remembered a dream that needs to be had. I think I'll have to sign off for tonight, Kotori-chan._

_KotoriM: Really? (Wait, you can control the dreams you have?)_

_ZFWulf: **laugh** I like to believe I can. Sleep well, Kotori-chan._

_KotoriM: Yes, Onee-sama. You too. Good night._

_ZFWulf: ... Oh, and Minto?_

_KotoriM: ...Yes?  
ZFWulf: Don't forget; you're _my _cute little bird._

_KotoriM: Zakuro-onee-sama... **blush**_

_**ZFWulf has signed off at 12:35 AM.**_

_**KotoriM has signed off at 12:36 AM.**_

-.-.-.-

Zakuro sighed softly as she sipped her red wine. She'd gotten there far too early despite having a reservation, and now all she could do was wait.

Wait like she had been for two long years. Shortened by the frequent correspondence.

"Miss? Are you ready to order...?"

Zakuro shook her head. "I'm waiting for someone."

The waiter bowed. "Very well. Excuse me."

She was left alone again.

But she didn't feel quite so alone anymore. Not like she had been for most of her young life.

A little birdie had found its way into her heart.

And it was downright adorable.

Zakuro smiled at the thought.

She absently checked her watch.

Just a few more minutes...

How likely was her little birdie to be exactly on time? Was she an early bird or a night owl?

Zakuro winced. She'd been obsessing over birds and wolves for far too long. Ever since that sticker business, it had infected her like an illness. She shook her head. And tonight it would all come to a head.

Her fidgeting calmed at the reminder.

But she still smiled.

"One- Zakuro?"

_When had she...?_ Zakuro made herself turn at a casual speed towards the voice. Her wolfish grin came out again.

What she had imagined was nothing compared to the real thing before her, as she had suspected. But everything she had expected and more was in the young woman that was her opposite that night.

When Minto had stopped before her table, Zakuro grinned and made the softest, but assuredly distinct, wolf whistle.

Minto, recognizing it, colored at the usually vulgar praise.

"You look beautiful, Minto."

Minto found herself tripping over her own blundering tongue. But she did eventually manage to utter, "Thank you... Zakuro."

Soon, the latest arrival had seated herself, and the waiter lost no time in getting them their menus. Zakuro instantly knew what she wanted, without having to look. So she admired her little birdie instead.

Minto, feeling those hungry eyes tracing every curve of her body, shivered softly, hurrying to place her order. "I'll... I think I'll have the house specialty salad and... this grilled fish here. Zakuro? What about you?"

Zakuro stated without missing a beat, "Gridloin steak. Medium rare. With string peas on the side."

The waiter asked if Minto wanted anything to drink, which prompted her to look at what Zakuro was drinking, and merely asked for a glass so as to share the same, since the bottle was already at their table. The waiter bowed and moved off to fill the request.

Suitably alone, but together, their eyes met.

Looking for something to talk about, Minto ran over what Zakuro had ordered. She shivered again, but smiled. "You... you're really taking to wolves now, aren't you? With the steak?" As it occurred to her, she added, "And that wolf whistle as a greeting..."

Zakuro smiled victoriously. "Does it still fit me?"

Minto leaned her elbow on the table, resting the side of her face in her palm. "Well, in America, no, even here, wolf whistles are considered to be on the obscene side, but..."

Zakuro frowned, just slightly. "I was aware of that when I came across them in detail, but knowing you were going to come back soon, I couldn't resist learning it."

Minto blinked, honestly surprised. "That was the new skill you wanted to use?"

Zakuro only grinned. "Did I at least do it well?"

Minto smiled back. "Onee-sama will always be perfect in everything she does, in my eyes."

Zakuro's smile softened, her gaze less focused. Offhandedly, she murmured, "I was also wondering why it was called a _wolf_ whistle when wolves don't whistle and that sound is considered, as you said, obscene."

Minto considered the question, if, for no other reason than to make odd conversation. "Well... I suppose it might have something to do with the way your lips pucker to do it? The same way wolves are depicted when they howl?"

Zakuro frowned, leaning forward. "But wolves don't pucker their lips."

There was an appreciative silence between them.

Minto offered, "In that case, maybe it's just some absurd naming or phrasing that future generations will never understand like... 'eat like a bird'?"

Zakuro smiled indulgently at the comparison. "I'll take that."

They made more small talk, each knowing they wanted to delay the inevitable just a little longer, just let the peace settle a little more.

The food arrived.

Minto watched with amusement as Zakuro ate ferociously while still maintaining perfect poise and manners. She even commented on it, which earned her a blood(from the rare steak)-stained grin, which, combined with the meat, was a very eerie picture. She ended up laughing. Which earned her teasing about eating fish, just like certain birds she knew. Though she doubted swallows normally ate fish. With salad.

The night wore on, and eventually, with dessert past, it came time to decide what would be done next.

Zakuro started, "Kotori-chan?"

Minto warmed to the affectionate nickname Zakuro had started calling her since that first Christmas she'd spent in the states. "Yes, Zakuro-onee-sama?"

Zakuro leaned forward. "Would you like to come back to my suite? I was going to tell you here, but after all, it seems I'd rather tell you in private, if you don't mind."

Minto, convinced that her answer, wherever it was, was positive, agreed. "If you don't mind, then I'd love to, Onee-sama."

Zakuro nodded, standing up. "Oh, Minto. Did you bring your overnight bag by any chance?"

Minto paused. "It's in the car..."

Zakuro smiled. "Good. Follow my car then?"

"Eh?" _We can't leave together?_ Minto shook her head. _What am I thinking? Of course not; we both drove here and we can't very well leave a car in the parking lot of a restaurant._ "Ah, of course."

Zakuro extended a hand. Blushing shyly, Minto looked down and took it.

They walked out of the restaurant.

And Minto instantly regretted having to separate.

"Keep me in sight, Kotori-chan."

The simple encouragement was more than enough to spur Minto on. "Yes, Onee-sama!"

-.-.-.-

It was not long before both cars were parked again, and Minto had taken hold of her light overnight bag. Zakuro had offered to carry it, commenting something about wolves being used as pack animals in the arctic terrain, but Minto insisted that it was okay, that it wasn't far.

Which it wasn't, provided they took the elevator, which they did.

Zakuro opened the door, and let Minto in first. From the hallway light, she saw the dim outline of a couch, ornate rugs, tasteful framed portraits on the walls... all very nicely set up, not to mention cleaned. But when Minto went to turn on the light, she stopped as she heard the door close, the lock clicking.

"Zakuro-onee-sama?"

And she suddenly found herself pinned against said door. Looking into the bright eyes of her love. Who was smiling.

"I'll only say this once, so listen, alright?"

Minto nodded.

Zakuro leaned forward, nuzzling the younger woman's cheek with her nose. "Aishiteru."

Minto couldn't help it. Hearing that phrase from Zakuro's own mouth... "I'm... so happy..."

Zakuro's arms sneaked down to wrap themselves around Minto's waist.

Minto murmured, "Zakuro, Aishiteru..."

Zakuro brought their bodies closer, thought that hadn't seemed possible before. On the spur of the moment, Zakuro ran her tongue along the length of Minto's ear. "I know."

Minto shuddered softly. "Zakuro...?"

"Mm?" A chaste kiss, still on the ear.

"Can I... Can I..." Minto bit her lip as she collected her thoughts. "Do you mind if... if tonight I sleep with you? Just beside you I mean?" She added quickly. "I... I don't want to wake up in the morning... and learn that this was all a dream."

Zakuro let out a throaty growl of a laugh as she leaned back, their eyes meeting again. "It could never be a dream. And, I don't mind... On one condition."

Minto waited patiently, though her body was leaning toward the impatient side.

"May I eat you?"

While Minto was stunned by the absurd sounding question, Zakuro leaned forward and stole a deep kiss.

At first, Minto wasn't sure which way to act, but she soon got the idea and kissed back. Just in time for Zakuro to break away. Though she was still smiling. "I like this taste." She licked her lips, her eyes containing a strange gleam. "You know, I think I'll keep you after all."

Minto initiated the next string of kisses. "With pleasure."

Owari

A/N: And there you have it. My work here is done. Ciao! Oh, note, the "Shall/May I eat you?" line is really from the anime. The beach episode with Lettuce-starring, though I don't remember the exact number. It's really interesting, since Minto was one of three to receive the question then. So I wondered if it would sound better under different context...

And it looks like it only had shock value. Which is fine for opening mouths, I suppose. n.n I hope I didn't make that too abrupt... I blame it on impatient wolves! 9.9 Now really, ciao! Hope you enjoyed it. n.n


End file.
